redtown chlollie
by maly180
Summary: Eine neue Bedrohung steht bevor! Phantome überfallen die Menschen und stehlen ihre Lebensenergie. Oliver verschwindet spurlos und Chloe versucht ihn zu finden. Wurde er ein Opfer der Kreaturen?  Oliver/Chloes erster Kuss


**Redtown**

_**Kapitel 1: Schmetterlinge**_

Das Wetter war sonnig und kein Wölkchen war zu sehen. Chloe war in ihrer Wohnung und versuchte das Rohr unter der Spüle zu reparieren. Doch es gelang ihr nicht. Sie fluchte. Jemand klopfte an die Tür. Die Tür wurde geöffnet. Jemand trat ein und rief: „_Chloe! Bist du zu Hause_?" Chloe wusste zu wem die Stimme gehörte. Sie rief: „_Ich bin hier Oliver!_" Sie hörte seine Schritte, wie er in die Küche trat. Oliver fragte grinsend, als er die Überschwemmung sah: _„Hy Chloe! Ich wusste nicht, dass du das Mittelmeer in deine Wohnung bringst_!" „_Ha, ha! Sehr komisch_!" Sie wollte aufstehen, schlug sich aber den Kopf an. Sie fluchte. Oliver meinte: „_Soll ich dir vielleicht helfen_?" Diese nickte dankbar und gab ihm die Rohrzange und neckte: „_Machs besser Cowboy_!" Oliver lächelte, zog sich seine Jacke aus und warf sie auf den Sessel, der in der Küche stand. Er begann das Rohr zu reparieren, was ihm auch gelang. Grinsend setze er sich auf und gab ihr die Zange zurück: „_Bitte_!" Chloe blickte ihn an. Sein T-Shirt war total durchnässt und man konnte sein durchtrainierten Oberkörper durchschimmern sehen. Sie grinste ihn an. Sie war von dem guten Aussehen gefesselt. Sie spürte Schmetterlinge im Bauch. Oliver riss sie wieder aus den Gedanken: „_Chloe!_?" Diese blinzelte ein paar Mal und fragte verwirrt: „_Wwwas, was hast du gesagt?_" Oliver neckte: „_He, Moonwalker, komm wieder auf die Erde_!" Sie grinste schüchtern und stand auf, um ihm ein Handtuch zu bringen. Als Chloe verschwunden war, schüttelte Oliver seinen Kopf. Frauen, dachte er sich.

Chloe kam zurück und reichte ihn das Handtuch. Dieser bedankte sich und wischte sich das Wasser aus dem Gesicht. Chloe gab ihm noch ein großes Werbe-T-Shirt. Er zog das nasse T-Shirt aus. Chloe erhaschte einen Blick. Dabei spürte sie, dass sie rot wurde. Es war ihr peinlich. Sie drehte sich weg und atmete tief durch und hoffte, dass die Röte in ihrem Gesicht verschwinden würde. Oliver hatte sich angezogen und fragte, ob alles in Ordnung sei. Diese log: „Ja!" Sie dehnte sich um und fragte: „_Was gibt's? Du wolltest mich was fragen, als du kamst!_" Dieser nickte: „_Ja Richtig! Also, ich wollte wissen, ob du heute schon im Wachturm warst!_" „_Nein, leider noch nicht! Was ist los, hab ich etwas verpasst, das Wichtig sein soll?"_ Oliver seufzte: „_Seit zwei Tagen werden merkwürdige Todesfälle gemeldet. Ich will der Sache auf den Grund gehen. Ich habe die ganze Nacht recherchiert. Gefunden habe ich nur das hier!_" Er zeigte ihr ein Satellitenbild mit roten Punkten darauf. „_Hier! Das sind die Todesfälle, sie häufen sich in Redtown. Offensichtlich haben wir es mit einem Serienmörder zu tun!" _Chloe sah sich das Bild an. Entsetzt fragte sie: „_Diese Vorfälle sind innerhalb von zwei Tagen passier?_" Oliver nickte: „_Ich tippe auf eine Meteoritenfreak_!" Chloe seufzte: „_Sieht ganz so aus! An was sind sie gestorben?" „Das ist noch unklar! Die Laichen bestanden nur noch aus Haut und Knochen!" _Chloe atmete tief durch und seufzte: „_Sieht ganz so aus, als ob unser Killer ihre Opfer ausgelaugt hat!"_

_Oliver antwortete_: „_Sieht ganz so aus! Wir müssen mehr herausfinden! Ich fahre zum Wachturm, kommst du mit?" _Diese nickte und schnappte sich ihre Jacke.

Sie kamen im Wachturm an. Gemeinsam versuchten sie mehr über den Killer herauszufinden.

Chloe stieß auf etwas. Sie rief: „_Hier! Wir haben unseren Mörder_!" Sie zeigte ihm ein Video. Darauf war eine schwarze Gestalt zu sehen. Sie sah furchterregend aus. Das Wesen war ganz schwarz und die Kleidung bestand nur aus Fetzen. Es flog auf einen Mann zu und packte ihn. Der Mann schrie vor Scherz auf. Er wehrte sich, doch langsam wurde er immer schwächer und brach zusammen. Das Wesen ließ ihn einfach fallen. Kurze Zeit später sackte die Haut ein und das Opfer bestand nur noch aus Haut und Knochen. Chloe schrie entsetzt: „_Das ist ein Phantos!_" Oliver fragte verwirrt: „_Ein was?" _Sie antwortete: „_Ein Phantom aus der Phantomzohne!_" Oliver rief: „_Phantomzohne! Ja richtig! Die Hölle für verurteilte Kryptonier und Monster, die dort hin verbannt wurden! Es_ _muss einer geschafft haben, von dort zu fliehen!_" Chloe antwortete: „_Nicht nur einer_!" Sie zeigte auf einen der Bildschirme. Es waren fünf Kreaturen, die zu sehen war. Oliver fluchte: „_Verdammt! Weis man schon, wie man sie aufhalten kann?" _„_Leider noch nicht_!" Dieser seufzte. Im selben Moment läutete Olivers Handy. Er hob ab. Es war Clark.

Als er aufgelegt hatte, sagte er: „_Ich muss jetzt los_!" Er ging zum Kasten, wo sein Green Arrow Kostüm darin war. Chloe hielt ihm am Arm fest und sagte: „_Sei vorsichtig! Diese Phantome sind sehr Gefährlich! Sie können sogar stärker als Clark sein!_" Dieser versicherte ihr: „_Keine Angst, ich werde vorsichtig sein, vertrau mir_!" Chloe wusste nicht, ob ihm bewusst war, auf was er sich da einließ. Sie wollte nicht, dass er ging. Doch sie konnte ihn nicht daran hindern zu gehen. Er würde nicht locker lassen. Oliver zog sich an und bereitete sich vor, die Phantos zu jagen. Er wollte aufbrechen. Chloe packte ihn an der Schulter: „_Oliver! Bitte sei vorsichtig!" _Dieser versicherte, dass ihm nichts passieren würde. Doch Chloe spürte aber, dass etwas Schreckliches passieren würde. Wie konnte sie ihn aufhalten, bevor er ins Verderben lief? Doch dieser ließ nicht locker und Chloe musste sich eingestehen, dass sie keine Chance hatte und ließ ihn schweren Herzens ziehen.

Chloe stand vor den Bildschirmen. Sie versuchte den Kontakt zu ihren Freunden wieder herzustellen. Doch Das Netzt war seit drei Stunden zusammengebrochen. Sie wusste nicht, wo sie waren und ob sie noch am Leben waren. Sie seufzte. So konnte es nicht weitergehen. Sie musste wissen, ob es ihnen gut ging. So brach sie nach Redtown auf.

_**Kapitel 2: Redtown**_

Als sie ankam, blickte sie entsetzt auf die Stadt. Überall waren Trümmer verteilt. Die Stadt war nur noch ein Trümmerhaufen. Tief seufzte sie. Die Phantos hatten die Stadt total verwüstet. Häuser waren eingestürzt, oder hatten große Löcher in den Wänden. Langsam stand sie auf und ging die Straßen entlang. Überall lagen Laichen. Es sah so aus, als ob die ganze Stadt ausgerottet worden war. Sie kam sich wie in einer Geisterstadt vor.

Stundenlang lief sie durch sämtliche Straßen und hoffte, jemanden zu finden, der noch lebte. Wo waren ihre Freunde? Waren sie ebenfalls den Kreaturen zum Opfer gefallen? Sie hoffte so sehr, dass sie noch am Leben waren. Doch sie irrte lange durch zerstörte Straßen und Gassen umher. Gab es noch Leben in dieser Geisterstadt? Chloe ging die Hauptstraße entlang. Plötzlich fand sie einen zerbrochenen Bogen von Oliver. Sie blieb stehen und sah sich nach ihm um. Laut schrie sie nach ihm. Plötzlich fiel ihr ein eingestürztes Haus auf. Unter den Trümmern ragte eine Hand heraus. Sie bewegte sich noch. Chloe stürmte zu der Person, die unter den Trümmern vergraben war. Sofort begann sie Bretter und Ziegelsteine wegzuräumen. Es gelang ihr denjenigen, der unter den Trümmern lag zu befreien. Entsetzt und etwas erleichtert, stellte sie fest, dass es Oliver war. Sie rief seinen Namen. Dieser regierte sofort, als sie seinen Namen rief. Chloe packte ihn und zog ihn unter den Platten hervor. Oliver hatte unheimliches Glück gehabt. Die schweren Betonplatten hatten sich über ihn verkeilt. Sie hätten ihn sonst auf der Stelle erdrückt. Chloe hatte ihn auf die Straße gezogen. Sofort begann sie die Wunden zu stillen. Oliver blickte sie an und flüsterte schwach: „_Chloe_!" Diese redete beruhigend auf ihn ein. Als sie alle Wunden und Knochenbrüche versorgt hatte, legte sie seinen Kopf behutsam auf ihre Oberschenkel. Chloe flüsterte überglücklich: „_Ich bin froh, dass du noch am Leben bist!_" Dieser grinste. Sie fragte noch: „_Weist du etwas über die Anderen?_" Dieser schüttelte seinen Kopf: „_Nein Leider! Ich weiß noch, dass ich am Hauptplatz stand und am Horizont tauchten tausende von diesen Bestien auf! Sie schossen auf die Stadt zu. Ich wusste, dass ich keine Chance hatte. Es war schon schwer genug einen von ihnen zu erledigen! Jetzt waren es Tausend! Mir blieb keine andere Wahl als zu fliehen! Ich schaffe es gerade noch in eine Seitengasse. Im selben Moment bebte die Erde und alles um mich herum stürzte ein. Ich sah nur noch Staub, dann wurde alles schwarz! _" Oliver atmete tief durch. Sein Körper schmerzte. Er hatte wahnsinnigen Durst. Sein Mund war total ausgetrocknet. Was würde er für einen Schluck Wasser tun? Oliver musste husten. Er keuchte vor Schmerz. Sein Brustkorb schmerzte höllisch. Laut stöhnte er. Chloe legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter und redete beruhigen auf ihn ein. Sie blickte auf. Am Horizont sah man, dass ein Gewitter aufzog. Beide mussten sich in Sicherheit bringen. Chloe stand auf und half ihm hoch. Dieser keuchte vor Schmerz. Chloe stütze ihn und beide schleppen sich mühsam zu einem Haus, das noch halb stand. Dort würden sie im Trockenen sein. Der Himmel färbte sich rabenschwarz. Chloe sah entsetzt zur Gewitterfront. Sie zog rasend schnell auf die Stadt zu. Beide mussten sich beeilen. Bald würde es zu regnen beginnen. Die Wand kam immer schneller auf die Stadt zu. Beide gelang es noch in das Haus zu kommen. Chloe brachte Oliver zu einer Matratze. Sie ließ ihn vorsichtig auf die Matratze sinken, dann packte sie eine Plastikplane und begann die Fenster zu versiegeln. Draußen begann es stark zu stürmen und das Gewitter brach herein. Chloe brachte ihm ein paar Decken. Danach öffnete sie eine Flasche Wasser, die sie in der Küche gefunden hatte und flößte ihm das Wasser ein. Als er die ganze Flasche ausgetrunken hatte, bedankte er sich. Oliver schlief erschöpft ein. Das Wetter wurde immer schlechter. Die Temperatur sankt immer tiefer.

_**Kapitel 3: Der erste Kuss**_

Bei jedem Atemzug war Dunst zu sehen. Draußen schneite es. Chloe wollte Oliver wecken, doch dieser schlief tief und fest. Chloe wusste, dass es bei der eisigen Kälte sehr gefährlich war, wenn man schlief. Im Schlaf merkte man es nicht, wenn der eisige Tod nach einem Griff. Chloe knöpfte ihre Bluse auf und zog sie aus. Sie kroch zu ihm unter die Decke und schlang ihre Arme um ihn. Sie versuchte ihn mit ihrer Körperwärme warm zu halten. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Oliver war ein guter Freund von ihr. Doch so nahe waren sich die Beiden noch nie gekommen. Es war ein Gefühl, dass sie nicht zuordnen konnte. Sie blickte ihn an. Schmetterlinge waren in ihrem Bauch zu spüren. Irgendwie war es ein schönes warmes Gefühl, ihm so nahe zu sein. Ihr kam ein Verlangen, ihn zu küssen. Was war das nur? Sie kannten sich schon so lange und noch nie hatte sie solche Gefühle für ihn empfunden. Was geschah hier? Das Verlangen wurde stärker. Und eher sie sich versah, fand sie sich mit ihren Lippen auf seiner Schläfe wieder. Sie roch sein Schampon in seinen Haaren. Wärme breite sich in ihr aus. Die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch wurden immer aktiver. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinen Haaren. Schon bald wurde sie ebenfalls ins Land der Träume gerissen.

Oliver erwachte. Er spürte Chloes Umarmung. Ihre Wange lag immer noch auf seinen Haaren. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah sich um. Chloe hatte ihre Hände eng um ihn geschlungen. Die Plane am Fenster war gerissen und Schnee wehte herein. Jetzt wurde ihm klar, warum sie das getan hatte. Sie wollte ihn vor der eisigen Kälte schützen. Oliver versuchte den Griff von ihr zu lockern, doch umso mehr er es versuchte, umso fester wurde ihr Griff. Chloe vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinen Haaren und seufzte. Oliver blieb stiel liegen. Irgendwie war die Umarmung angenehm. Er kannte Chloe schon lange, er hatte sie immer sehr attraktiv und geheimnisvoll gehalten. Er empfand schon lange etwas für sie, doch er konnte seine Gefühle nicht zuordnen. Langsam drehte er sich zu ihr um. Er blickte in ihr Gesicht und begann zu grinsen. Im selben Moment schlug sie ihre Augen auf. Sie blickte in seine honigbraunen Augen und war darin gefangen. Beide lächelten sich an. Chloe spürte das Verlangen ihn zu küssen. Oliver schien es nicht anders zu ergehen. Sie dachte sich: „_Wie würden wohl seine Lippen schmecken?_ _Waren sie warm und zart oder rau und kalt_?" Sie näherten sich beide ein Stück. Beide konnten den Atem des anderen spüren. Behutsam streifen sich ihre Lippen. Chloe zögerte kurz, doch dann nahm sie ihren Mut zusammen und küsste ihn. „Warm _und zart!_" Sie drückte ihre Lippen an ihn und vergrub ihre Hände in seinen Haaren und zog ihn an sich. Gierig küsste sie ihn und sog seinen Duft ein. Es war herrlich! Sie spürte eine Erleichterung. Chloe küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Beide grinsten sich liebevoll an. Sie küssten sich zärtlich. Diese Nacht schliefen sie zum ersten Mal miteinander.

Chloe erwachte. Sie merkte, dass ihre Hände aus den Decken herausragten. Sie zog sie unter die Decken, drehte sich um und legte ihre eiskalten Hände auf Olivers Brust, um sie zu wärmen. Dieser stöhnte kurz. Sie entschuldigte sich. Oliver flüsterte: „_Schon gut_!" Er nahm ihre rechte Hand, küsste sie und flüsterte: „_Danke! Das du mich gerettet hast_!" Diese grinste ihn an und küsste ihn. Oliver verlängerte ihren Kuss. Diese lächelte ihn an und küsste ihn hungrig. Sie hauchte: „_Immer wieder gerne!"_

Sie drückte ihre Lippen an ihn. Sein Geruch war berauschend. Sie wollte ihn einfach nicht mehr loslassen. Langsam ging die Sonne auf und tauche den Raum in ein oranges Licht. Beide genossen den Sonnenaufgang zusammen.

Chloe löste ihre Lippen von ihm und atmete einmal tief durch. Oliver wollte sie küssten. Doch diese legte ihren Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen. Dieser seufzte. Sie flüsterte: „_Ich werde dich ins Spital bringen!_" Oliver legte seine Stirn auf ihren Kopf und flüsterte: „_He, es geht schon! Es ist nicht so schlimm_!" Er versuchte es erneut, sie zu küssen. Diese wicht zurück und antwortete: „_He, du musst zum Arzt! Wir wissen nicht, ob du durch die Rippenbrüche innere Verletzungen hast!_" Der junge Mann nickte. Sie grinste: „_Gut_!" Chloe gab ihm noch einen Kuss und stand langsam auf. Sie griff nach ihren Kleidern und zog sich an. Dieser zog sich ebenfalls an. Jede Bewegung schmerzte. Chloe half ihm ins Hemd. Gemeinsam schleppten sich beide auf die Straße. Besorgt fragte Chloe: „_Hey geht's noch?_" Oliver nickte. Sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt. Chloe bemerkte es und meinte: „_Sollen wir eine Pause machen?_" Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. Sie nickte und beide gingen weiter. Die Zwei fanden einen verlassenen Wagen. Chloe öffnete die Autotür und half Oliver in den Wagen. Sie schnallte ihn an und gab ihm einen Kuss. Oliver atmete tief durch. Chloe merkte, dass sein Mund trocken war. Sie rannte zum aufgebrochenen Getränkeautomat und holte ein paar Flaschen. Chloe verstaute sie im Wagen. Eine Flasche behielt sie sich und setzte sich ans Steuer. Sie öffnete die Flasche und befahl: „_Hier trink das! Es wird dir gut tun!"_ Dieser nickte und sie flößte ihm das Wasser ein. Oliver bedankte sich mit einem Kuss. Chloe starte den Motor und fuhr los.

_**Kapitel 4: Die Flucht**_

Als sie sich der Stadtgrenze näherten, tauchen plötzlich zwei Phantos auf. Chloe stieg aufs Gaspedal und versuchte sie abzuhängen. Doch einer der Phantos hatte sie eingeholt und drückte das Dach des Autos ein. Das Wesen schlug die Windschutzscheibe ein und riss die Scheibe heraus. Ein lautes Zischen war zu hören. Die Kreatur packte Oliver mit seinen Krallen und begann ihm seine Lebensenergie zu stehlen. Chloe musste scharf bremsen, um zu verhindern, dass sich der Wagen überschlug. Der Wagen kam zum Stillstand. Der zweite Phantos kam angeflogen und schoss auf Oliver zu. Er schob den Anderen zur Seite, um auch etwas abzubekommen. Chloe hatte den Pfefferspray in der Hand. Sie sprühte ihn ins Gesicht einer der beiden. Doch das Wesen war nicht beeindruckt und ignorierte sie. Chloe wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Sie hatte keine Chance, die zwei Bestien loszuwerden. Chloe konnte aber nicht tatenlos zusehen, wie sie ihn aussaugten. Sie riss verzweifelt an ihren Händen. Das Eigenartige war, dass sie nicht attackiert wurde. Sie wurde total ignoriert. Gingen die Wesen nur auf Männer? Chloe wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Versehentlich kam sie am Radio an. Eine Rockmusik war zu hören. Die beiden Wesen wichen zischend zurück. Chloe merkte es und drehte den Radio auf volle Tube auf. Die beiden Kreaturen flogen davon. Chloe atmete auf und brüllte: „_Ganz Recht, haut bloß ab!_" Sie wandte sich ihren Freund zu. Oliver hing regungslos im Beifahrersessel. Er war kreidebleich. Chloe rief: „Ollie! ...Oliver! ..._Nein! Bitte nicht, nein_,…!"

_**Kapitel 5: Leben oder Tod?**_

Sie öffnete seinen Gurt, der ihn am Hals einschnitt und tastete nach seinem Puls. Schwach konnte sie die Schläge spüren. Erleichtert atmete sie auf. Er lebte noch. Chloe sah auf die Tankuhr. Sie würde nicht sehr weit kommen. Aber sie musste es versuchen. Chloe startete den Wagen und fuhr los.

Nach einer einstündigen Fahrt kam Chloe bei der Kentfarm an. Der Sprit war alle. Sie schafften es nicht mehr bis Smallville. Die junge Frau stellte den Wagen genau vor der Haustür ab und öffne sie. Sie schleppte Oliver ins Wohnzimmer und verfrachtete ihn aufs Sofa. Sie deckte ihn zu. Er war kalt, eiskalt. Chloe holte noch eine Decke und deckte ihn gut zu. Besorgt sah sie ihn an. Er war kreidebleich. Sie zog die Decke bis zu seinem Kinn. Behutsam gab sie ihm einen Kuss. Seine Haut war unter ihre Lippen eiskalt. Sie musste etwas gegen die Unterkühlung tun! Plötzlich hörte sie, dass die Haustür aufging. Sie stand auf und ging zur Tür und sah wie Clark eintrat. Dieser war erleichtert, dass sie wohl auf war. Chloe umarmte ihn. Sie grinste: „_Dir geht es gut Gott sei Dank_!" „_Mir geht es gut, Chloe! Wir haben es geschafft! Die Phantos sind besiegt_!" Diese amtete erleichtert auf. Chloe fragte: „_Wie geht's den Anderen?_" Dieser antwortete: „_Die gute Nachricht ist, dass es den Anderen gut geht. Die schlechte Nachricht ist, dass ich Oliver nirgends finden kann. Er ist seit zwei Tagen spurlos verschwunden!_" Chloe unterbrach ihn: „_Er liegt im Wohnzimmer. Ich wollte ihn ins Spital bringen, doch der Wagen hat den Geist aufgegeben!"_ Clark fragte: „_Das ist dein Wagen da draußen, seit wann hast du ihn? Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wem er gehört_!" „_Meiner eigentlich nicht, ich musste vor diesen Kreaturen fliehen! Das war meine einzige Chance zu entkommen_!" Dieser nickte und fragte besorgt: „_Wie geht's Oliver?_" Chloe seufzte und flüsterte: „_Komm mit_!" Clark folgte ihr ins Wohnzimmer. Oliver lag auf dem Sofa und war immer noch kreidebleich. Chloe setzte sich neben ihn und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Handrücken. Clark sah besorgt seinen Freund an. Das Gesicht war bleich wie Schnee. Er hatte dunkle Ränder unter den Augen. Clark meinte: „_Ich bringe ihn ins Spital!_" Chloe nickte dankbar. Clark gab ihr die Schlüssel seines Wagens. So konnte sie nachkommen. Diese bedankte sich. Clark packte Oliver und brachte ihn mit Supergeschwindigkeit ins Krankenhaus.

Chloe kam beim Spital an. Sie fragte nach Oliver Queen. Die Frau am Schalter gab ihr die Zimmernummer. Diese bedankte sich und machte sich auf den Weg zur Intensivstation. Chloe trat in Olivers Zimmer ein. Clark begrüßte sie. Sie fragte, wie es ihm ging. Dieser seufzte: „_Sehr schlecht! Er ist stark unterkühlt. Diese Mistsäcke hätten ihm beinahe die ganze Lebensenergie entzogen! Du hast ihn noch in letzter Sekunde gerettet!_" Diese seufzte tief und blickte Oliver voller Sorge an. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. Die Ärzte hatten ihm einige Infusionen gegeben. Immer noch hatte er keine Farbe im Gesicht. Chloe sah in besorgt an und betete, dass er wieder gesund werden würde. Im selben Monet läutete Clarks Handy er hob ab.

Als er aufgelegt hatte, sagte er: „_Ich muss leider los! Ruf mich an, wenn sich sein Zustand ändert!" _Diese nickte. Clark verließ das Zimmer. Chloe atmete tief durch. Sie flüsterte: „_Du schaffst das schon, Ollie! Du musst nur durchhalten!_" Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Seine Haut war kalt wie eine Marmorplatte. Chloe zog die Decke höher und strich sanft über seine Wange. Sie blickte ihn liebevoll an. Wieder spürte sie die Schmetterlinge im Bauch.

Sie hatte dieses Gefühl schon lange nicht mehr gespürt. Das letzte Mal war es, als sie Jimmy geheiratet hatte. Sie hatte ihn geliebt. Doch leider wurde er ermordet. Jetzt spürte sie, dass sie etwas für Oliver empfand. Chloe gab ihn noch einen Kuss. Sie hoffte so sehr, dass er wieder gesund werden würde.

_**Kapitel 6: Gibt es noch Hoffnung?**_

Zwei Tag vergingen, ohne das sich sein Zustand veränderte. Chloe saß auf einen Stuhl neben Olivers Bett und sah ihn besorgt an. Sanft strich sie über seine Haare. Immer noch war er sehr bleich und hatte Ränder unter den Augen. Sie hoffte, dass sich sein Zustand endlich bessern würde und dass er endlich wieder seine Augen aufschlagen würde. Doch wie es aussah, erfüllte sich ihr Wunsch nicht. Chloe kam ein Gedankenfetzen von den grässlichen Wesen wieder hoch und wie sie jemanden aussaugten. Das Bild war schrecklich, als das Opfer nur zu Haut und Knochen wurde. Chloe wusste, sie hatte Oliver kurz bevor dies geschah, noch gerettet. Doch würde sein Zustand jetzt immer so bleiben? So schwach und bleich wie Schnee? Sie legte ihm ihre Hand auf seine Schulter und blickte ihn besorgt an. Im selben Moment ging die Tür auf. Clark trat ein. Chloe sprang auf und rief voller Sorge: „_Bitte sag mir, dass du einen Weg gefunden hast, wie man ihn heilen kann_?" Dieser nickte und hielt ihr ein Kästchen hin: „_Ja! Ich hab JL gefragt, wie man ihm helfen kann_!" Diese nahm das Käschen und flüsterte: „_Mit Meteoritengestein oder_?" Dieser nickte. Chloe wusste, was das hieß. Sie flüsterte: „_Es kann fatale Nebenwirkungen haben! Was ist, wenn er es nicht bekommt!"_ Clark seufzte: „_Dann wird sich sein Zustand immer weiter verschlechtern und er würde sterben!" _Chloe spürte einen Klumpen im Hals und schluckte schwer. Clark meinte: _„Ich geh nach draußen und halte jene fern, die rein wollen!" _Diese nickte und wandte sich Oliver zu. Clark verließ das Zimmer. Chloe öffnete das Kästchen und nahm eine Spritze mit einer grünen Flüssigkeit heraus. Sie blickte die Spritze an und dachte sich: „_Grünes Kryptonit_!" Sie injizierte ihm den Inhalt der Spritze. Danach legte sie die Spritze zurück ins Kästchen und lies es in ihrer Handtasche verschwinden. Sie würde sie später unauffällig entsorgen. Jetzt musste sie abwarten. Clark trat ein, musste aber zurückweichen. Er hatte gehofft, dass das Kryptonit nach der Injektion nicht mehr zu spüren sei, doch er hatte sich geirrt. Er wich zur Wand zurück. Dort war es kaum zu spüren und er konnte es ertragen dort zu stehen. Noch hatte sich nichts geändert. Oliver war immer noch bleich und rührte sich nicht. Doch plötzlich begann sich genau beim Einstich der Spritze die Haut zu verfärben. Die Verfärbung breitete sich langsam aus und verteilte sich am ganzen Körper. Schon bald hatte dieser wieder die braun gebrannte Farbe, die er immer hatte. Im selben Moment zuckte sein linker Zeigefinger. Langsam bewegten sich seine Finder. Sein Kopf bewegte sich und ein tiefes Seufzen war zu hören. Chloe atmete auf und blickte auf den Monitor. Die Atmung wurde wieder regelmäßiger. Seine Herztätigkeiten stabilisierten sich. Chloe amtete auf. Clark spürte das Kryptonit nicht mehr und kam näher. Chloe hatte ihre Hand auf seinen Handrücken gelegt und blickte ihn voller Hoffnung an. Seine Augenlieder flatterten. Laut stöhnte er und drehte seinen Kopf auf die andere Seite. Langsam schlug er seine Augen auf. Er erblickte Chloe und atmete erleichtert auf. Liebevoll lächelte sie ihn an. Er hauchte: „_Hey_!" Diese flüsterte: „_Hey_!" Sie gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss und vergaß komplett, dass Clark auch im Raum stand.

_**Kapitel 7: Überraschung**_

Beide lächelten sich liebevoll an. Clark sah, wie sie sich liebevoll Blicke schenkten. Er hatte Chloe seit dem Tod von Jimmy nicht mehr so glücklich gesehen, wie heute. Clark spürte, dass sie jetzt wieder glücklich war. Er hatte so sehr gehofft, dass sie wieder Glück in der Liebe finden würde und es sah so aus, als würde sich sein Wunsch im Moment erfüllen. Er ging zur Tür und verließ das Zimmer, um die Beiden ihren Freiraum zu gönnen. Chloe hörte die Tür, wie sie auf und zu ging. Sie wusste, dass Clark sie alleine lassen wollte, damit sie ihre Ruhe hatten. Chloe grinste und striech ihren Mund zärtlich über seine Lippen. Sie sog seinen Duft ein und küsste ihn zärtlich. Schmetterlinge tanzten in ihrem Bauch herum. Behutsam legte sie ihren Kopf auf seine Stirn und hauchte: „_Du wirst wieder gesund_!" Dieser atmete auf. Er fragte: „_Was ist passiert_?" Diese schilderte ihm alles. Oliver flüsterte: „_Ich wusste, auf dich ist immer Verlass…!_" Chloe unterbrach ihn mit einem Kuss. Er fuhr fort: „_Dir_ _kann man alles anvertrauen…_!" Wieder wurde er von einem Kuss unterbrochen. „_Das finde ich…!" _Chloe drückte ihre Lippen an ihn und erstickte seinen Satz mit einem langen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Oliver gab auf und genoss ihre warmen, zarten Lippen auf seiner Haut. Chloe löste ihre Lippen von ihm und holte einmal tief Luft. Dieser grinste und zog sie aufs Bett und drehte sich auf die Seite. Beide lagen jetzt auf dem Bett. Chloe grinste ihn liebevoll an und umarmte ihn. Sie küsste ihn hungrig. Im selben Moment ging die Tür auf und Lois tat ein. Sie sah, wie sich beide leidenschaftlich küssten und sie rief laut: „_Chloe?_" Diese löste ihre Lippen erschrocken von ihrem Freund und blickte hoch. Sie sah ihre Cousine erschrocken an. Lois kam etwas näher und rief: „_So, so! Mr. Queen hat offensichtlich ein Auge auf meine Cousine geworfen!_" Dieser stotterte: „_Lois! Es ist…!_" Chloe unterbrach ihn: „_Das war ich, Lois! Ich dachte nie, dass... nun ja…wie soll ich das sagen…?_" Lois fuhr fort: „_Das du Gefühle für Oliver_ _entwickeln würdest?_" Diese grinste etwas verlegen. Lois blickte ihren Ex an und neckte: „_Wie es aussieht, hast du es tatsächlich geschafft Romeo! Ich hab schon lange gemerkt, dass du etwas für meine Cousine empfindest. Ich rate dir nur eins, wenn du sie verletzt, dann bekommst du einen persönlichen Arschtritt von mir, hast du mich verstanden?_" Dieser antwortete: „_Wie könnte ich so einer wundervollen und schönen Frau das Herz brechen? Ich verspreche dir, ich werde ihr nicht wehtun?_" Lois baute sich vor ihm auf und fauchte: „_Das will ich auch hoffen! Sonst kannst du eine Abreibung von Lois Lane kennen lernen und glaub mir, ich verschone keinen, der meiner Cousine wehtut!_" „_Das glaube ich dir gerne_!" Jetzt mischte sich Chloe ein: „_Er wird mir nicht wehtun Lois! He hör jetzt auf, auf ihm rumzuhacken und komm wieder von deinem hohen Ross herunter!_" Diese wusste, dass sie Recht hatte und entschuldigte sich: „_Tut mir Leid Ollie! Ich will nur das Beste für meine Cousine!_" Dieser nickte: „_Schon gut! Du hast es nur gut gemeint!_" Sie meinte: „_Wist ihr was! Ich lasse euch hübschen Turteltäubchen alleine!_" Sie verließ das Zimmer und knallte die Tür zu. Chloe seufzte: „_Na ganz toll! Jetzt spinnt sie garantiert ein paar Tage auf mich! Danke Ollie!" _Dieser rief: „_Na super, jetzt bin ich wieder der Böse. He, das ist nicht meine Schuld, dass sie jetzt sauer auf uns ist!_" Diese kam nahe an sein Gesicht heran und hauchte: „_Doch, warum hast du zugelassen, dass ich mich in dich verliebe!_" Sie gab ihm einen Kuss. Dieser genoss ihre zarten Lippen auf seinem Hals und Gesicht, als sie ihn liebevoll küsste.

Jemand klopfte an die Tür. Oliver rief: „_Jetzt nicht!_" Ein Arzt tat ein. Er grinste: „_Nun wie man sieht, fühlen sie sich schon viel besser, Mr. Queen. Das ist eine freudige Nachricht!" Chloe löste ihre Umarmung von ihrem Freund und stand auf. Sie war knallrot angelaufen und grinste. Peinlich dachte sie sich, wirklich peinlich. _

Der Arzt untersuchte Oliver und notierte alles. Chloe stand am Bettende und wartete ungeduldig, bis der Arzt endlich verschwinden würde. Dieser lächelte: „_Wie es aussieht, können Sie das Spital bald verlassen Mr. Queen! Wir werden noch ein paar Test machen und dann werden wir sehen, wann sie entlassen werden!"_ Dieser nickte. Der Doktor wandte sich an Chloe: „_Die Besuchszeit ist leider um Ms. Sullivan_!" Diese bat ihn, noch eine Weile bleiben zu dürfen. Doch dieser lehnte ab: „_Mr. Queen braucht jetzt Ruhe! Sie können ihn zu Hause besuchen, wenn er das Spital verlassen darf! Sie wollen doch nicht, dass sich sein Zustand wieder verschlechtert, nur weil sie Spielen wollen!_" Chloe wusste, was los war. Lois hatte sie verraten. Sie kochte vor Wut und nickte: „_Na gut! Wenn sie es so meinen_!" Sie verließ das Zimmer und knallte die Tür zu. Oliver grinste und dachte sich, was sie wohl mit Lois anstellen würde.

_**Kapitel 8: Chloe vs. Lois**_

Chloe kam bei der Kentfarm an. Lois lag auf dem Sofa und genoss ihre Ruhe. Chloe ging schnurstracks in die Küche und füllte ein großes Glas mit Wasser an. Wutentbrannt schüttete sie ihrer Cousine das Wasser ins Gesicht. Diese kreischte entsetzt auf und brüllte: „_Was fällt dir ein Chloe, mich einfach nass zuspritzen!_ _Ich wollte dich nur verteidigen_!" Diese zischte: „_Oh ja, ganz genau! Bestimmt! Ich kann mich sehr gut verteidigen! Aber dank dir habe ich jetzt Spitalverbot!_" Diese sah sie verwirrt an: „_Warum das den?_" „_Du weist es sehr wohl! Du musstest es ja dem Arzt verklickern, dass ich Oliver leidenschaftlich geküsst habe! Er dachte jetzt, ich habe nur Sex im Kopf und er warf mich raus, danke Lois!"_ Diese kam näher und entschuldigte sich bei ihrer Cousine: „_Chloe es sollte doch nur ein Scherz sein. Ich wollte, dass er hineinplatzt, um euch zu schrecken, aber ich wusste ja nicht, dass er so reagieren würde. He es tut mir so Leid!_" Im selben Moment kam Clark. Er hatte das Gezanke gehört. Er fragte: „_Was ist denn hier los_?" Lois schilderte ihm alles. Darüber musste er selbst lachen. Chloe schäumte vor Wut und stampfte wütend davon. Beide lachten. Chloe knirschte mit den Zähnen: „_Das bekommt ihr zurück, garantiert!_" Sie wollte gerade zu ihrem Wagen gehen, als plötzlich eine dunkle Stimme sprach: „_Chloe Sullivan, ich hoffe, sie haben die Krankenhausordnung gut studiert_!" Die Stimme gehörte eindeutig zu Oliver. Sie drehte sich um. Immer noch schäumte sie vor Wut. Jetzt neckte sie auch noch ihr neuer Freund. Sie drehte sich um und blickte ihn grimmig an. Oliver grinste und gab ihr einen Kuss. Diese spürte, wie ihre Wut erlosch und umarmte ihn. Sie flüsterte: „Hey, _du wurdest schon entlassen! Hey wie geht es dir_?" Dieser antwortete: „_Die gebrochen Rippen und mein rechter Arm müssen noch heilen, aber im Großen und Ganzen geht es mir gut_!" Diese atmete auf. Beide küssten sich. Chloe flüsterte: „_Was hältst du davon, wenn wir zur dir in die Wohnung fahren, hier ist es mir zu voll!_" Dieser nickte und öffnete für Chloe seine Limousine. Grinsend bedankte sie sich und packte ihn am Hemd und zog ihn in den Wagen. Oliver schloss hinter sich die Tür. Er befahl dem Fahrer, dass er zum Queentower fahren sollte und dass sie bis zur Ankunft nicht gestört werden wollten.

_**Kapitel 9: Nur wir zwei**_

Der Fahrer nickte und verschloss das Fenster nach hinten. Chloe grinste küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Sie begann langsam sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Sanft strich sie ihm über seine Brust und küsste ihn voller Leidenschaft. Kurz stöhnte er. Seine Rippen schmerzten. Chloe entschuldigte sich. Beinahe hätte sie völlig vergessen, dass er vier gebrochene Rippen hatte. Oliver antwortete: „_Schon gut_!" Er umarmte sie und drückte seine Lippen an ihre. Tief sog er ihren Duft ein. Beide lösten ihre Lippen von einander um Luft zu holen. Sie blickten sich verliebt an und umarmten. Draußen flogen Wälder und Felder vorbei.

Der Wagen war am Queentower angekommen. Draußen waren laute Rufe zu hören. Eine ganze Scharr Reporter und Fotografen standen draußen. Oliver blickte nach draußen. Fotoapparate blitzen auf. Die Leute riefen laut nach ihm. Chloe sah ihn flehend an. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall ein Interview geben. Oliver befahl: „_Du geht's beim Hintereingang hinein! Da sieht dich keiner! Ich schicke den Wagen rund um den Block! Wir sehen uns oben!_" Er gab ihr seine Karte für den Hintereingang. Beide küssten sich. Oliver öffnete die Tür und ging in den Blitzhagel hinaus und schloss die Tür. Der Fahrer fuhr los. Oliver war sofort von Journalisten umzingelt. Eine Reporterin rief: „_Ist es war, dass sie eine neue Freundin haben?" _Eine Andere rief: „_Stimmt es, dass sie, sie ausgenutzt hat, als sie im Spital waren?_" „_Mr. Queen bitte sagen sie uns, was im Spital passiert ist!_" Oliver log: „Nein! Ich muss euch leider enttäuschen! _Dr. Ropertsen wollte nur in die Zeitung kommen und hat sich den ganzen Mist ausgedacht! Er wollte in einer fetten Schlagzeile stehen, das ist alles! Wenn ihr mich jetzt bitte entschuldigt, ich fühl mich nicht gut und würde mich gerne hinlegen!"_ Er bahnte sich den Weg frei und verschwand im Haus. Die Truppe von Journalisten wollte ihm ins Gebäude folgen, wurden aber von den Türstehen aufgehalten. Einer der Türsteher rief: „_Sie haben Mr. Queen gehört! Er braucht Ruhe, also verschwinden sie alle von hier. Sie wollen doch nicht, dass ich die Polizei rufe!_" Der Trupp verschwand auf der Stelle.

Oliver kam in seiner Wohnung an und wurde sofort von Chloe umarmt. Sie achtete darauf, dass sie nicht an seinen gebrochenen Rippen ankam. Sie lächelte ihn an und flüsterte: „_Danke_!" Dieser grinste und küsste sie. Jetzt waren beide ungestört und Chloe hatte keine nervige Cousine, die sie kritisierte. Beide genossen den Sonnenuntergang zu zweit.

Chloe erwachte in Olivers Bett. Ihr Freund lag neben ihr und schlief noch. Sie grinste ihn liebevoll an und kraulte ihn zärtlich hinterm Ohr. Dieser brummte zufrieden im Schlaf. Chloe gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe und blickte in sein friedliches Gesicht. Ein warmes und geborgenes Gefühl war zu spüren. Chloe war wieder Glücklich. Sie hatte die glücklichen Momente schon so lange vermisst. Zärtlich gab sie Oliver einen Kuss. Ihr war klar, dass sie immer wieder an Jimmys Tod denken würde, aber sie hatte es geschafft, dass sie wieder jemanden fand, der sie so liebte, wie sie war und dafür war sie dankbar.

**The End!**


End file.
